The present invention relates generally to integrated circuit packages. More particularly, the invention provides methods and systems for integrated circuit packages with thermally enhanced performance. Merely by way of example, the invention has been applied to an integrated circuit package with one or more semiconductor dies mounted on a thermally and/or electrically conductive substrate and encapsulated in a dielectric material. But it would be recognized that the invention has a much broader range of applicability.
Many modern integrated circuits (ICs) are characterized by high thermal loads as a result of the industry requirements for small footprint and high performance. As thermal loading and package density increases, conventional integrated circuit (IC) packages fail to provide the thermal and electrical performance needed for high performance ICs. Thus, there is a need in the art for methods and systems adapted to provide integrated circuit packages with enhanced thermal performance.